


4 novembre

by Jae_universe



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Surprise Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Une date sans importance apparente, une surprise que Primož fait à Tom pour célébrer un entredeux dates.Un peu de souvenirs et beaucoup d'amour.
Relationships: Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	4 novembre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestineAzure87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/gifts).



> Ma participation au challenge d'écriture lancé en collaboration avec CelestineAzure87, avec comme couple "Primož et Tom" et comme thèmes imposés, "anniversaires" et "fleurs".
> 
> En français, désolé, comme Primož je suis trop mauvais en anglais pour écrire dans la langue de Shakespeare ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à notre projet !

Primož avait agi bizarrement toute la journée, disparaissant soudainement sur la terrasse pour téléphoner ou dans la chambre pour _retrouver la peluche perdue de Lev_. Les premières fois Tom ne s'en était pas soucié, puis la répétition venant il avait commencé à froncer les sourcils et à poser des questions, tentant de décrypter le visage mi sérieux mi préoccupé de son compagnon. Primož souriait en réponse, assurant que tout allait bien à part cette peluche qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver, un ours que Lev, cette semaine chez sa mère, réclamait. Tom voulait le croire, parce que Primož ne lui mentait jamais, mais il était à peu près certain d'avoir vu Primož mettre l'ours en question dans le sac à doudou de Lev deux jours plus tôt.

À 19h, alors que Primož et Tom étaient confortablement assis dans le canapé en cuir à regarder une série, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Ils n'attendaient personne, du moins Tom le pensait, Primož se levant avant que Tom puisse dire quoique ce soit. Tom coupa le son de la télé, entendit Primož bredouiller un italien imparfait, rire d'une plaisanterie ou de lui-même et de son mauvais italien, un bruit de sacs en papier kraft passant de mains en mains avant que la porte ne se referme dans un claquement discret. Primož réapparut à la vue de Tom, les mains chargées de trois sacs sur lesquels Tom reconnu le logo du petit restaurant italien sous les arcades.

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, dit Primož en souriant. Charcuterie, salades, ravioli fourrés et cannelloni, vin, grissini, parmesan, tiramisu, biscuits... Il y a de tout, ouais ?

-Super idée, se réjouit Tom en se levant pour aller aider Primož. Nous devrions nous régaler, avec tout ça.

Tom déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Primož pour le remercier d'avoir pensé à commander ce bon repas. Ils vidèrent les sacs, mirent rapidement la table, allumèrent le four pour les pâtes. Tom coupa du pain en fines tranches, dans le même temps Primož ouvrit le plateau de charcuterie et débouchonna le vin, un bon cru italien venant de la région des Pouilles. Quand tout fut prêt ils passèrent à table, mangèrent la charcuterie et les salades avec pain et grissini tandis que dans le four, les pâtes commençaient à chantonner sous l'effet de la chaleur. 

Le repas fut délicieux. Primož et Tom étaient d'humeur légère, rigolant d'anecdotes de leurs vies passées et s'attendrissant d'autres souvenirs d'eux deux, ivres du vin mais surtout du bonheur qu'être ensemble leur procurait. Tout n'avait pas toujours été simple, entre leurs carrières et le burn out de Tom, le déménagement de Tom à Monaco, l'officialisation de leur relation ou encore l'équilibre familial, car il avait évidemment fallu penser à Lev et au début Tom avait eu un peu de mal à prendre la place de "papa numéro 2", bien que le petit garçon était adorable et avait tout de suite aimé Tom. Mais ils y étaient parvenus, un an et trois mois après leur premier baiser ils étaient là, tous les deux (trois pour la moitié du temps) ensemble et amoureux, Primož toujours cycliste professionnel et Tom venant de reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissées, c'est-à-dire au commencement de l'université, non pas en médecine car il s'estimait trop vieux, mais en psychologie.

Le tiramisu fut mangé dans le salon avec les biscuits secs, Primož et Tom emmitouflés sous le plaid gris qui traînait toujours à portée de main. Joyeux, Primož s'amusait à voler les biscuits déjà trempés dans le tiramisu de Tom, Tom volant les siens en retour, finalement l'essentiel était qu'ils aient chacun leur compte, peu importe que l'un finisse ceux de l'autre ou inversement.

-C'était une bonne soirée, commenta Tom plus tard à la fin d'une discussion sur les quelques jours de vacances qu'ils prendraient en décembre.

-Ouais, très bonne, approuva Primož en posant sa tasse vide pour revenir s'installer contre le flanc de Tom. C'est toujours aussi bon chez eux hum ?

-Ça me rappelle notre premier rendez-vous... Qu'on était mal à l'aise, tu te souviens ? C'était risible !

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! J'étais, comme, impressionné de dîner en tête à tête avec toi, je ne savais pas comment me comporter ou quoi te dire durant presque tout le repas.

-Je n'étais pas mieux, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient je me sentais rougir, je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était que ça se termine, qu'on aille dans un autre endroit où l'on aurait été vraiment seuls... Et j'avais oublié mon porte feuille, alors que c'était moi qui t'avait invité !

-J'avais ma carte au cas où justement tu oublierais ton argent, rit Primož.

-Quand même, c'est moi qui t'invite pour ensuite- je perds tant de choses que ça ?

-Non, en tout cas plus autant depuis que tu as arrêté le vélo, ouais ? C'est la pression qui te rendait tête en l'air.

-Sûrement... 

Tom soupira en se rappelant ses années de cycliste professionnel, toute la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules, venant de lui-même, de ses proches, de l'équipe, des médias, des gens en général. Il ne regrettait pas cette époque de sa vie, parfois l'adrénaline de la course et des victoires lui manquait un peu mais pas le reste. La page était tournée.

-Tu crois qu'au restaurant à l'époque, reprit Tom en serrant la taille de Primož, on avait l'air d'être à un rendez-vous galant ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, hésita Primož en réfléchissant lui aussi à ce souvenir. Peut-être ?

-Ça ne pouvait être que ça, pour qu'on ait l'air aussi gênés. Et il y avait cette rose rouge sur la table, comme sur les autres tables où des couples dînaient. La serveuse ne l'avait pas enlevée en nous voyant arriver.

-C'est vrai, on devait donc avoir l'air d'être amoureux. Déjà à l'époque.

-On l'était depuis longtemps, ajouta Tom en baillant. Et on l'est toujours, hum ? Plus encore.

-Plus encore, oui. Mais moins que demain.

Tom rougit à la petite phrase, belle et innocente de Primož. À deux mains il encercla le visage de Primož, embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, Primož l'attrapant par la taille pour les maintenir proches. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, amoureux comme au premier jour, amoureux comme ils le seront toujours.

La vaisselle débarrassée et les dents brossées, ils allèrent dans la chambre se changer et se mettre au lit. Tom alluma la lampe de chevet, attendit que Primož termine de faire quelque chose sur son portable pour éteindre la lumière du plafond, la chambre se retrouvant sous un tamisé éclairage orange tandis qu'ils ajustaient leurs oreillers.

-Au fait, pourquoi ce dîner, demanda Tom en se tournant vers Primož. Je veux dire, ça semblait être une occasion particulière mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de laquelle... Aurais-je oublié une date importante ou autre chose ?

-Non, soupira Primož avec une étincelle dans les yeux, j'ai juste pensé que nos deux anniversaires étant proches, nous pourrions faire une sorte de célébration juste pour tous les deux... Le mien étant le 29 octobre et le tien le 11 novembre, il n'y a pas de jour pile entre les deux alors j'ai trouvé qu'un dîner, le 4, serait bien...

-Oh, Primož, c'est- tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais aussi prévu quelque chose et...

-Non je voulais te faire la surprise, se défendit Primož, une vraie surprise, et demain... Demain, il y a une autre surprise, ouais ? Juste pour toi, mais demain.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est, mais quand même... L'année prochaine, ça sera moi qui organiserai quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord. L'année prochaine.

Tom sourit, se pencha vers Primož dont il caressa le visage.

-Cette idée est adorable, susurra Tom, comme toi. Je t'aime, mon Primož.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Tom, répondit Primož en rougissant.

Ils se perdirent dans un long baiser avec l'impression d'être revenus au début de leur histoire, cette sensation d'être à la fois amoureux depuis hier et depuis toujours qui résumait leur relation.

-Bonne nuit, lança Primož en enlaçant Tom.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Tom dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille de Primož.

Cette nuit-là, Tom rêva de ses Pays-Bas. Maastricht sa ville natale, son architecture et ses monuments nationaux, sa douzaine de musées, le Vriethof, les belles promenades le long de la Meuse, le carnaval qui se déroulait en février ou mars et ses couleurs vives, l'impressionnant Château de Neercanne situé un peu plus loin du centre-ville. La campagne néerlandaise, ses hauts moulins à vents et ses frissonnants champs de tulipes. Ces tulipes à perte de vue, jaunes ou roses ou oranges ou rouges ou blanches, toutes ces couleurs et ces odeurs, ces magnifiques champs dans lesquels Tom, dans son rêve, se trouvait avec Primož, et Lev qui jouait un peu plus loin, tous les trois heureux sous un splendide lever de soleil.

Tom se réveilla avec le parfum des tulipes. Il pensa d'abord que son rêve fut si beau qu'il en gardait consciemment une trace, puis en ouvrant les yeux il vit des tulipes, des tulipes et encore des tulipes autour de lui, jaunes et roses et oranges et rouges et blanches et même violettes et bleues, déposées sur le lit et autour du lit. _Qu'est ce que..._

Primož apparut, entrant dans la chambre les bras chargés d'un plateau-petit déjeuner. Il portait juste un boxer et un tee-shirt, blancs tous les deux, ses cheveux encore dans leur désordre matinal.

-Tu es réveillé, constata Primož alors que Tom se redressait sur ses coudes. Mince, je voulais te réveiller avec un baiser et un petit déjeuner au lit...

Primož marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas écraser de fleurs, s'assit sur le coin du lit qu'il avait préalablement laissé vide.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave hein, sourit Primož. Bonjour, mon Tom.

-Bonjour... Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ses fleurs, Primož, demanda Tom encore surpris de cette marée de tulipes ornant leur chambre.

-Je sais que ton pays te manque alors j'ai rapporté un peu de ton pays ici ? Ça a été compliqué de faire venir toutes ces tulipes, on est en novembre hein, puis j'ai du organiser ça directement avec un grossiste là-bas, il ne parlait pas bien l'anglais non plus alors à nous deux... le bordel, ouais ?

Primož rigola, installa le plateau entre lui et Tom.

-C'était pour ça tous ces coups de fil hier, comprit Tom alors que Primož beurrait un toast.

-Oui, la livraison a faillit ne pas arriver à temps mais ça a été finalement, acquiesça Primož. J'avais dit au livreur de ne pas sonner, pour ne pas te réveiller, ça aurait gâché la surprise ?

Tom ne savait pas quoi dire. L'attention de Primož était... _adorable et belle_ et cela _sentait si bon_ autour de lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Tom s'en rendit compte trop tard pour les retenir, il n'y aurait de toute façon pas réussi tant l'émotion l'éteignait.

-Hey, Tom, s'inquiéta Primož en abandonnant le toast pour venir essuyer les larmes de Tom, ça va ?

-Oui, rassura Tom en posant ses mains sur celles de Primož. Je suis heureux Primož. Juste heureux.

Le large sourire de Tom convainquit Primož qui sourit à son tour, embrassant ensuite Tom.

-Mangeons, ouais, invita Primož en déposant une tulipe rouge dans la main de Tom.

-La tulipe, interrogea Tom sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Non, les toast et les pancakes et les fruits, précisa Primož dans un rire. Les tulipes, c'est pour la déco.

 _Ces tulipes ne seront jamais aussi belles que toi Primož_ , pensa Tom fou d'amour pour _son_ Primož. C'était vrai que son pays lui manquait mais son chez lui, sa maison c'était l'endroit où se trouvait Primož, peu importe les murs ou les paysages.

-Bon anniversaire à nous, dit Primož en levant son verre de jus d'orange.

-Bon anniversaire à nous, répondit Tom en venant trinquer avec son propre verre de jus d'orange.

Puisse t-il y avoir des dizaines d'autres anniversaires comme celui-ci, avec ou sans tulipes.

**Author's Note:**

> Une idée pour celui/celle qui voudra écrire le prochain texte ! Sepp et Wout, boîte de nuit et ivresse
> 
> Trouvez-moi sur Tumblr ! jaemysteries1


End file.
